bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Sharpshooter 4: Locked and Loaded/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Dzisiaj po raz kolejny zajmę się tytułem ze snajperem w roli głównej. Albo raczej ze strzelcem wyborowym marynarki wojennej. Tak jest, chodzi mi oczywiście o Marine Sharpshooter. Pamiętacie pewnie jak w dwudziestym odcinku recenzowałem trzecią odsłonę tego cyklu. Jednak tamta gra to nic, w porównaniu do tworu, który omówię w tym odcinku. Jak więc przestawia się kolejna, już czwarta część tej pokracznej serii? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc zapnijcie pasy, i przygotujcie masę torebek na wymioty. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Marine Sharpshooter 4: Locked and Loaded została stworzona i wydana w lipcu w roku 2008, przez Groove Games, a dystrybutorem w Polsce było niezawodne City Interactive, które wypuszczało każdą możliwą ich szmirę na polski rynek. W Polsce na nasze nieszczęście, produkcja trafiła półtora miesięcy później. Ale zanim przejdziemy do omówienia tego wiekopomnego dzieła, sprawdźmy, czy ktoś odważył się zrecenzować to coś. Średnia graczy na Gry online: 5 i 4 dziesiąte na 10. Absolut gamers ru. 25% Tradycyjnie zacznę od opisywania menu głównego. Plany, naboje i różnorakie zapisy, miały chyba na celu, wprowadzić gracza do taktycznego świata militariów. I, chyba, jest słowem kluczowym, bo te szkice przypominają jedynie to, że gra jest niedokończona. Tak czy owak, same ustawienia nie powalają. Owszem, mam możliwość zmiany klawiszologii, myszki, muzyki, grafiki oraz nawet poziomu trudności, lecz twórcy uwzględnili naprawdę mało rozdzielczości, przez co granie w 1080p czy nawet 720 jest po prostu niemożliwe. Fabuła w Marine Sharpshooter 4, jest iście oskarowa. Wcielamy się w pewnego snajpera, który wraz z innym żołdakiem, oczywiście także bezimiennym, ma za zadanie potrzymać nuklearny terror poprzez, oczywiście, znalezienie i zabezpieczenie bomby nuklearnej, oczywiście przy okazji zabijając przebrzydłych terrorystów. No kurwa, chyba bardziej sztampowo i kiczowato nie dało się zrobić. A i zgadnijcie jak przekazywana jest fabuła. Cutscenki przed misją, które wyjaśniałyby przebieg akcji? Nie. Okropne Splash screeny? Nie. A może jakiś chujowy komiks ze scen z gry? Też nie. Zamiast tego, twórcy dali nam logi przed misją wraz z transkrypcją. Jednak najzabawniejsze jest to, że nawet nie musimy ich w ogóle słuchać. Możemy je bezkarnie ominąć od razu gdy wczytamy misję. Tak jest, możemy przejść całą grę, mając całkowicie wyjebane na fabułę. Mam nadzieję, że to rewolucyjne i ponadczasowe rozwiązanie zostanie zaimplementowane w kolejnych kasowych dziełach. Pamiętacie jeszcze tytuł tej gry, oraz styl w meni, który dawał cień szansy, że to nie będzie kolejny nudny ef pe es? Pamiętacie? No to już zapomnijcie, bo tytuł jest strzelanką tak typową jak to w ogóle możliwe. Zapomnijcie o skradaniu, analizie otoczenia i cichej eliminacji wrogów bez zauważenia. Tutaj jedyną taktyką jest wduszanie wu, strzelanie w przeciwników i dojście do wyznaczonego punktu. I tytuł nie odstępuje od tej reguły ani na krok. Przez dosłownie dziesięć misji jesteśmy obrzucani tym samym, nudnym, gównem. Owszem, twórcy upitolili ze dwie mapki w nocy dla zabicia monotonii, w których zapierdalamy z noktowizorem, ale i tak rozgrywka prowadzi do tego samego. I co zabawniejsze, każdy poziom zaczyna się i kończy wręcz identycznie. Za każdym razem nasi bohaterowie nie mogą w stanie dogonić pojazdu zawierającego bombę, czy nawet, jebanego pociągu. Wierzcie mi lub nie, ale ludziom z Groove Games, udało się spierdolić nawet coś tak elementarnego, jak bronie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniczki, nie mamy możliwości zmieniać się z naszym pomagierem w każdej chwili, oraz przed misją dostosowywać jego pukawki. Tak więc dzięki eliminacji tego zabiegu, powinniśmy dostać o wiele bogatszy arsenał, prawda? Owszem, mamy różnorakie pistolety i karabiny maszynowe, o których mogliśmy sobie wcześniej tylko pomarzyć, ale poza tym nie ma absolutnie niczego nowego. Wszystkie pukawki, dokładnie co do jednej, zostały zaczerpnięte z poprzedniego tytułu. Jednak zgadnijcie ile mamy w tym obsranym produkcie karabinów snajperskich. 6. A ile zwykłych karabinów i pistoletów razem? Kurwa, 10! Czy to jest jakiś żart? Czy kreatorzy tego gówna najedli się szaleju? Kto normalny w grze o snajperach umieszcza więcej karabinów maszynowych niż snajperek. To tak jakby w grze o lataniu samolotami jebnąć o połowę więcej helikopterów. Po prostu nie mieści mi się to w głowie! Idąc za ciosem, strzelanie, które jest cholernie nieprecyzyjne. Mówię całkowicie serio. Już dokładniej można chyba tylko kroić chleb kolanem, czy tort łyżką od butów za pomocą stóp. Rozumiem, że podczas stania broń może nam trząść, bo nie możemy podeprzeć tej broni, ale dlaczego, gdy leżę na ziemi, nadal nawet najmniejsze przesunięcie broni skutkuje przemieszczeniem się jej o dobry kawał pikseli? Bardzo często nie mogłem trafiać moich agresorów bo poruszałem się jebanymi liniami. Jednak niedługo potem, udało mi się doprowadzić to do porządku. Tylko zgadnijcie co musiałem zrobić. Przestawić czułość myszki na, absolutne, minimum! Czułość myszy! Trzeba naprawdę urwać się z choinki wysokiej jak dąb, by zjebać coś takiego! Aha, i chyba nie muszę wspominać o absolutnym braku od rzutu, roz rzutu, czy czegokolwiek, dla podniesienia i tak znikomego realizmu. Algorytmy sztucznej inteligencji to istna perełka. Jak już wspomniałem na początku, mamy ze sobą towarzysza zwiadowcę, który w zamierzeniu miał nam pomagać poprzez rozpatrywanie pola walki oraz wymianę ognia w sporadycznych sytuacjach. Jednak w praktyce nasz sojusznik nie potrafi i tego, i tego. Serio, nasz kamrat jest tak bezużyteczny, że nawet nie zauważyłbym różnicy w rozgrywce, jakbym taszczył za sobą na smyczy worek cementu. Jedyną rzecz którą potrafi, jest, chodzenie, a nawet czasem ślizganie się po nawet najbardziej pagórkowate wzniesienia, bez żadnego problemu. Oprócz tego nic, ale to absolutnie nic! Dalibyście wiarę, że przez całą grę ani jeden adwersarz, nie zginął z jego ręki? Nawet zaryzykowałbym stwierdzeniem, że nasz asystent nie oddał ani jednego strzału przez wszystkie misje. Czy ta postać to miał być jakiś żart ze strony twórców? Przeciwnicy także wprawiają w osłupienie. Ich strategia polega na staniu jak słup soli, bądź wykonaniu kilku kroków w naszym kierunku i później staniu w miejscu. Widać skurwiele nie poją się śmierci. Kolejną charakterystyczną dla nich rzeczą jest tak zwana skleroza totalna. Otóż, nasi nieprzyjaciele potrafią nas dostrzec najwyraźniej tylko patrząc prosto w jednej linii, więc wystarczy, że schowamy się za winklem, bądź podejdziemy do oponenta tyłem, i nasz napastnik po prostu nas nie zauważy, bo przecież nie zaimplementowali mu umiejętności patrzenia na boki. Projekty poziomów to także tragedia w pięciu aktach. Mimo tego, że gra dzieje się w górzystych terytoriach, dizajnerzy poziomów zapierdalali co sił by przygotować najgorzej zaprojektowane etapy górzyste, po których będziecie rzygać za każdym razem gdy zobaczycie chociażby skrawek wyżyny. Przez dosłownie cały czas jesteśmy świadkami podziwiać ten sam widok. Kilka pagórków, wąwóz i jakieś drzewa. Brak jakichkolwiek dbałości o detale lub cokolwiek. Nawet w misji w nocy towarzyszy nam dokładnie ten sam krajobraz. Trzeba było wypuścić ten syf jak najszybciej by zasrać tym czymś jak najwięcej komputerów. Oczywiście, czasem znajdziemy się w jakiejś bazie, ale i tak zamiast nierówności, mamy położone kilka namiotów na krzyż. Interesujące są także niewidzialne ściany, które raz są przy końcu jakiejś szczytu, a raz nie. Oczywiście zapewnia to dodatkowe emocje. Oprawa to po prostu jakiś skandal. Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem grafikę tej zacnej produkcji, poczułem jakbym wskoczył na główkę do zasranego po brzegi sedesu. Zresztą spójrzcie na to sami. Gra z 2008 roku prezentuje poziom pierwszych tytułów na XBOXa. Oczywiście tego pierwszego. Nawet poprzednia część cyklu miała o wiele lepszą grafikę. Wszystko właściwie jest skopane. Tekstury, modele, efekty cząsteczkowe, a nawet oświetlenie. Oprawa muzyczna także woła o pomstę do nieba. Odgłosy broni przypomina walenie mięsem o blat stołu. Muzyka natomiast to jakieś murzyńskie techno na garnkach z najczarniejszej z ulic. Zresztą, odczujcie to na własne uszy. Czas na wisienkę na torcie, czyli błędy. Od czego by tu zacząć. *ragdoll* A no tak. Pamiętacie te komiczne ragdole z Marine Sharpshooter 3? To wyobraźcie sobie, że tutaj takie sytuacje zdarzają się kilkanaście razy częściej, jeśli nie zawsze, i są jeszcze bardziej spartaczonego Nasi przeciwnicy często po trafieniu przenikają przez asfalt, albo i nawet i powierzchnie, często popierdalają brek densa, a czasem zdarza się, że jakaś nieznana demoniczna siła, zaczyna opętywać ich ręce, telepiąc nimi niemiłosiernie. Oprócz tego można zaobserwować lewitowanie przeróżnych obiektów, w tym i naszego sprzymierzeńca. Zresztą on jak i reszta modeli, nie wiedzieć czemu, są fluorescencyjni. I bynajmniej nie dlatego, że wypili zawartość świetlówki. Poza tym, możemy wspinać się po górach, a kilka razy udało mi się uciec poza teren mapy. Oczywiście, gra nic sobie z tego nie robiła, i jedyne co mi przeszkadzało, to motoryka naszego bohatera, która nie zawsze działa jak należy. Podsumowując, Marine Sharpshooter 4: Locked and Loaded to nie tylko kiepski sequel do miernej produkcji, lecz po prostu prze chujowy tytuł. Nic tutaj nie jest poprawnie wykonane, poczynając od fabuły i misjach, a kończąc na oprawie. Przy tym, trójka to naprawdę dobra pozycja. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za ten szit, odwalili kawał niesamowitej fuszery, który ciężko można nazwać grą komputerową. Wszystkie 10 misji przechodzi się w 80 minut, przeciwnicy są tępi jak but, a misje niesamowicie monotonne. Cały sztab Groove Games powinien liczyć ziarenka piasku na Saharze. Trzymajcie się od tego gówna z daleka. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 6) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)